The Other Family
by Ajb216
Summary: Mr. D gets into some hot waters when his rival, Mr. McHooper, creates bionic people just like Adam, Bree and Chase. Now Mr. McHooper is threatening to sue! Then to add to the weirdness, Adam has a brilliant idea: A "duel"between the bionics. Who will win? Btw there is an important poll on my profile so check it out. THANK YOU Sooooooo much if you read the story. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Catch the fist. Throw your fist. Kick their feet out from under them," my mind was racing with commands like those. I have completely lost track of how many people have come at me, but I know for sure there was more than one. "This is all you, Bree. You can do it," I have no idea how Chase talked Mr. Davenport into letting us do solo simulator training.

All of the sudden the buildings start to pixel-ate then fade to a nothing. I pulled my glasses off my head and looked around. Chase jaw dropped. Adam blank faced. Mr. Davenport goofily smiling. I'm just guessing that I did good. "That was amazing Bree. I know I'll be able to trust you if you ever had to go alone,"

"She doesn't have my smarts to be able to do anything with a circuit, hacking or talking in many different languages," Chase gloated.

"At least I'm stronger than you," I retorted.

"Hey Mr. D how's it going with the training that I am not allowed to be in?"

Leo asked.

"What do you want Leo?" We all asked together.

"You don't have to get snippy. I just wanted to give you this envelope thingy-ma-bobber," he answered.

"Oh you could've just said that in the first place," Mr. D said while he snatched the envelope. He tore open the envelope and looked inside.

All the color drained from his face. "Uh oh,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"You all know my big rival right, Mr. McHooper?" We all nodded. "Well apparently he has 'created' bionic people and thinks I stole his idea of them, so now he might sue me,"

"That's awful. What are we gonna do?" Chase asked.

"We should duel them and see who wins then that will determine who is better," Adam babbles.

"Thats a great idea Adam, we should compete to show him that I-we are always number one," Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Wait, did you just say great idea and Adam in the same sentence?" Leo asked.

"Huh, I guess I did. Well that's weird next thing you know we will be saying dumb, stupid and Chase in the same sentence," Mr. D replies.

"Hey," Adam and Chase say at the same time.

**AN: should I keep writing. Please be honest. I really want to know if it is good or bad. And like I said please be completely honest. Please review.**


	2. The Goop

"Ok Bree, this test will simulate what would happen if you glitch. You must become trained to not let a glitch get in the way of winning this tournament," Mr. D informed me. He then handed me a tall glass of green, slimy, icky stuff. "Drink up,"

"I'll try but no promises it will stay down," I stated. I took a big whiff of the concoction and immediately regretted it. It smelled as if a dog ate a pile of rotten trash just to throw it up then eat it again to have it be crapped back out. That was when the gag reflexes kicked in.

"Come on you baby. Drink it!" I shot Leo a very dirty look upon him saying that. I closed my eyes and held my breath then I dumped the tall glass of goop into my throat. The taste while it passed through my throat was awful. It tasted like a thousand year old sewer. After a bloody long time, the goop was completely out of my mouth and in my stomach.

"It wasn't that bad," I gloated. That's when it hit me. My body began to shake uncontrollably. The world around me started to turn black_. This is all a test. Don't fail by letting it get the better of you._ I grabbed the nearest thing to me not caring what it was and held on for dear life. The feeling of running came over me, but I did not let myself run. I was still standing which surprised me very much. The urge to run kept escalating every second that I didn't run. It was starting to hurt everywhere, but I kept fighting. My vision began flash red. Then that's when it all became dark.

~~~Line Break~~~

_Everything was blurry. I could barely make out a thing. Am I at home? Or am I somewhere else? I sat up to look around. I glanced to my left and saw absolutely nothing. I then glanced to my right and saw something. Well more like someone. A boy to be exact. He laid there. His eyes closed. He was so peaceful looking .His blonde hair catching the light perfectly. He appeared to be an angel taking a nap in this unknown place. Wait, if he is an angel, does that mean I died? My heart started to pound out of my chest. Maybe the green goop caused me to die and I was actually fighting for my life when I had the urges to run and all the pain I was going through. I hope the boys don't drink the goop and end up like me. That would look so bad for Mr. D. I looked back over at the sleeping angel. He opened an eye then closed it. "You're not dead. I promise," says the angel._

_ "Then where am I?" I ask._

_ "You are in a place you will learn to love," he replied._

_ "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" _

_ "You will find out soon enough. I promise you that," he says. At that point I am very confused. Was I going to see him again? The world started to shake all around me. The ground began to crumble beneath me. Then came the falling. While I was falling I hear a faint "See you soon Bree Davenport," That's when it went black again._

~~~Line Break~~~

My eyes opened as wide as they could. I quickly sat up which wasn't the best idea. My head hurt so bad I almost cried out in pain. "How'd I do?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna lie, but it could've been a lot better. You held out a bit longer than I expected for your first time with the serum," says Mr. D. _Wait did he say first time?_

"Are the boys gonna do it too?" I ask.

"Umm… No. They will go through other tests though." I hear Chase chuckle. I look at him and he is smirking like crazy. I super speed over to him even though it hurts every fiber in me. I stop in front of him and clamp my fingers around his shirt collar and lift him off the ground a good foot. I look him in the eyes. His smirk is wiped of his face and replaced with a horrified expression.

"Listen and listen good. You have no idea how painful that was for me and how scary it was for me, so you better be careful with your laughing because I could've died. So shut it," I growl. I then drop him to the ground.

"I think it has a side effect of being evil after you take it Mr. D," Chase says looking at Mr. D who is softly laughing at Chase.

"Okay I'm gonna call it a day after that. Bree get a lot of sleep because we have another test tomorrow, and don't worry so do Adam and Chase," Mr. D explains_. Oh how wonderful? Another test. _I get in my capsule. I almost instantly fall asleep upon stepping in. Instead of falling in to a dreamless dream, I dream about the mystery boy.

**AN: Hey loyal readers who have decided to read this note because it is important. First off I am very sorry for not updating fast enough. Second off I apologize for it being so short. I will try to get to be longer for next chapter. Third off, I love reviews so please review. I want to know what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't. Finally, I need some boy names, so if you could please suggest names in a review I will pick my favorite then give you a shout out for it. Thank you for reading this very long AN and for reading this chapter. =)**


	3. Round 2

"Okay team meeting," ordered Mr. D. "We need to start to plan our strategy. There are three kids too. There's Jordan. He is the definition of a body builder. He obviously has super strength, but he has an odd ability. He controls electricity,"

"How is that possible?" inquires Chase.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea. Long story short, he is scary with bolts of electricity shooting threw his hands at you," He shudders then continues. "Then there is Bristol. She is a kick butt fighter. She is a specialist when it comes to fighting, but it gets worse. She is like _Iron Man_ without the suit. She can shoot lasers from her palms, finger tips, feet, etc. Doesn't she sound fun? And finally there is Cameron. He is the smart one, but he doesn't act like Chase. His other ability is probably the most dangerous. He can manipulate you if he touches you, so the moral of the story is stay away from Cameron,"

''Why do I have a feeling that you guys are gonna get killed by them?" Leo piped.

"Okay let's get to training," Mr. D said.

~~~Line Break~~~

This training session mainly involved the boys going through like tests of what I had to do. Controlling glitches. It was kind of entertaining for me but the bad part was that they stayed conscious the whole time unlike what happened to me yesterday. "Okay Bree your turn," I got up and walk over to Mr. D and pick up the gloop glass. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. I repeat that process several times. I bring the glass to my mouth and chug the whole thing down.

The process begins a lot faster this time around. The pain goes up my whole body very slowly. It starts at my toes. Crushing every one of them individually. Then it works its way up my legs causing them to cramp up. I feel a sharp pain in my knees. I summon up enough energy to open an eye and look around. I have fallen to my hands in knees. I must've been so distracted I didn't even notice the drop. I do one more glance around and see Davenport holding back the boys. I close my eye and get distracted again by the pain. It has now moved its way to my stomach. It is far worse than any period cramp and probably, most likely worse than labor pains but I wouldn't know since I am only sixteen. The gloop hasn't made me want to run, so I'm starting to see a failure on the horizon already. The pain is now all over my body. This time I actually think I am going to die. Here and now in front of Mr. Davenport, Adam, Leo, Chase and probably Marcus. What a stupid way to die. It's training for crying out loud. I would feel a lot more heroic if I was gonna die on a mission. I feel like such a wimp. The guys took it so well. While I am here dying because of some gloop. I hear a thud. My side is hurting even more than before. I muster enough energy to look around again. Everything is now sideways. My eyes flutter closed. I feel a body near mine. The room begins to spin. Its happening.

"Come on Bree. You can do it. Whatever you do don't give in. Come on stay awake," I hear Chase call from a distance.

I take my final drop of energy to say my last words. "Goodbye and good luck," That's when it went totally black.

~~~Line Break~~~

I'm in this place again. Pristine white takes over my eyes as I open them. I bring myself up to where I am sitting instead of laying down. "Is this Heaven?" I ask myself.

"No this is not Heaven the place where angels live, but Heaven as in paradise," says a voice from behind me. I turn to see the angel walking up next to me. He sits right next to me but never looks at me.

"Why do I keep coming here?" I ask.

"Your special," He states. I look at him and I see a sparkle in his eyes. His icy blue eyes.

"You know you aren't really a good explainer," I report. He chuckles then turns and looks at me. I can see his smirk getting bigger by the second.

After a minute or two of just looking in each other's eyes he finally speaks up but he never breaks eye contact. "I get that a lot." Then we go back to just staring again. I could just look at his eyes all day and never get bored. "God you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen in my life," he exclaims.

I giggle while heat crawls up my neck to my cheeks. A simple thank you is all I can get out at the moment. He turns and looks forward once again. I have to admit I am a little sad we still aren't looking at him. Like I said, I could just look in his eyes all day. "How do you know my name?"

"What?" he asks looking at me again.

I gaze at my shoes so I don't get too distracted by his eyes or lips or nose or muscles. "Right when I was in the middle of leaving you said my name," I look back up at him.

"Lucky guess," he answers simply.

"There is no such thing as a lucky guess," I retort. He smiles at me then gets a little closer to me. That's when my skin turns into a tomato again. "I guess there might be such thing as a lucky guess," I hurriedly say. He chuckles at my embarrassing moment. We lock eyes once more. Suddenly his eyes flicker down to my lips and back up. He starts to lean in. His eyes flutter closed. I then catch myself doing the same thing. I stop right when our lips are merely millimeters away from each other. "This isn't fair," I say while opening my eyes. I look at him and his eyes open just seconds after I said this.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"No,"

"Then what is unfair?"

"You know my name and I don't know yours." I stated.

"Aiden," Then I felt lips on mine. I was obviously in shock at first then relaxed into it. It was pure bliss. Aiden's lips were so soft. What if mine were really chapped and dry? Obviously they weren't because we kept kissing. His arm snaked around my slim waist. I have no idea what to do. He is my first kiss. Before I could make a decision on what to do he pulls away. It takes me a second to open my eyes again. I look at him to see if he was absolutely horrified by the way we kissed. I was only able to look at him for a second before he kisses me again. It was just like the first but a little more rough. He wraps his arms around me again, but this time I have a plan. I've seen it a million times before: the girl wraps her arms around the guy's neck. I do exactly that. He is the one who pulls away first, again. We stay in the same position as we were before. He puts his forehead to mine. We just look in each other's eyes for the longest time. I could get used to this.

**AN: Hey Loyal readers, thank you for reading this chapter. Please tell me how you liked it or what needs improvements. All reviews are appreciated. I would like ten reviews before the next chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
